Vincent P. De Poix
|death_date= |birth_place=Los Angeles, CA |death_place= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image=Vadm depoix.jpg |caption=Vincent P. de Poix |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Navy |serviceyears=1939-1974 |rank=Vice Admiral |commands=Commanding Officer, Fighter Squadron 172; Commanding Officer, Air Development Squadron Four; Commanding Officer, USS Albemarle; Commanding Officer, USS Enterprise; Commander, Carrier Division 7; Commander, Second Fleet; Director, Defense Intelligence Agency |unit= |battles= |awards= |relations= |laterwork= }} Vincent P. de Poix USN, attained the rank of Vice Admiral in his naval career, after beginning as a naval aviator and fighting in World War II aboard [[USS Enterprise (CV-6)|USS Enterprise (CV-6)]]. a graduate of the United States Naval Academy, he became the first captain of the newly-commissioned [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise (CVN-65)]] in November 1961. He later participated in the Vietnam War, and commanded the United States Second Fleet.DD Form 214 (de Poix, Vincent P) He was Director of the Defense Intelligence Agency from August 1972 to September 1974. Early life Vice Admiral Vincent Paul de Poix was born in Los Angeles, California on 13 August 1916.Marquis Who's Who on the Web Education and Training Vice Admiral de Poix attended Lafayette College, Easton, Pennsylvania, prior to entering the U.S. Naval Academy where he graduated with distinction in 1939. He was trained as a naval aviator at NAS Pensacola. In March 1944, he began ordnance engineering (aviation) instruction at the Naval Postgraduate School, Annapolis, Maryland. In August 1946, the Admiral attended the Massachusetts Institute of Technology at Cambridge Mass, and received a Master of Science degree in aeronautical engineering. In 1959-1960, he entered a year of nuclear power operational training, receiving certification in 1960. From 1963-64, the Admiral attended the National War College, Washington, D.C. Career After being commissioned an Ensign on 1 June 1939 he joined the USS Minneapolis (CA-36), then a year later, the USS Sicard (DM-21). After naval aviator training, he was attached to the Advance Carrier Training Group, San Diego, California. He served in the South Pacific from June 1942 until August 1943; this time frame included tours with Fighter Squadron 6 (VF-6) on board the USS Enterprise (CV-6) and the USS Saratoga (CV-3), along with a shore based tour on Guadalcanal,“Track of the Tomcatters: A History of VF-31 Part Two: Fighting Six at Guadalcanal”. The Hook, Winter 1984. and subsequent operations in the Solomon Islands campaign.U.S. Navy Flag Officer Personnel Files Subsequent assignments included a tour with the Aviation Fire Control Unit at the Naval Ordnance Test Station, Inyokern, California. In January 1948 he was assigned command of Fighter Squadron 172 (VF-172) based in Florida until June 1950; two years with the Aviation Ordnance Branch, Research and Development Division in the Bureau of Ordnance, Washington, D.C.; and then, in 1952, an assignment as Aviation Readiness and Aviation Ordnance Officer for the Commander in Chief, U.S. Pacific Fleet. He served in leadership positions in the Guided Missiles Division, Chief of Naval Operations, until June 1957, when he assumed command of Air Development Squadron 4 (VX-4), Point Mugu, California. In March 1959, he became commanding officer of the seaplane tender [[USS Albemarle (AV-5)|USS Albemarle]],“Captain de Poix Leaves VX-4, transfers to Sea Command”. The Missile Missives, February 27, 1959. which was followed by training with the Office of the Assistant Director for Naval Reactors, Division of Reactor Development, Atomic Energy Commission. In September 1960, he was ordered to duty as prospective commanding officer of the [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise CVA(N)-65]] (later redesignated CVN-65).“The Enterprise: No guns, But. . .”. Newsweek, November 27, 1961 Launched on 24 September 1960, she was at the time the largest naval warship ever constructed“Skipper of the World’s Most Powerful War Ship”. Male, May 1962. and was the world's first nuclear-powered aircraft carrier.“Queen of the Seas”. Collins Signal, Summer 1962. When the vessel was commissioned on 25 November 1961, de Poix became her first captain.“The Boston ‘E’ Party”. Skyline, 1962, Volume 20, Number 3. In July 1963, the Admiral was detached for instruction at the National War College, Washington, D.C. “Our Navy’s Ship of the Year." Our Navy: The Navyman’s Magazine, January 1964. Admiral de Poix was assigned to the Office of the Chief of Naval Operations in 1964, followed by a tour in Defense Research and Engineering as Assistant Director for Administration and Management, and as Assistant Director, Operational Test and Evaluation. He reported as Commander Carrier Division 7 (CARDIV-7), bound for Vietnam in August 1966. The Admiral became Assistant Deputy Chief of Naval Operations (Development) in September 1967,“Program Management”. Government Executive, April 1971. and then in February 1969, Deputy Director of Defense Research and Engineering (Administration, Evaluation and Management), Office of the Secretary of Defense. In August 1971, he assumed command of the Second Fleet.U.S. Navy Orders Defense Intelligence Agency Admiral de Poix reported as Deputy Director of the Defense Intelligence Agency in July 1972 ,“Vice Admiral Vincent P. de Poix, United States Navy”. Navy Office of Information, Biographies Branch, Naval History Division, September 20, 1972. and became Director the next month. Admiral de Poix continued the reorganization of the Agency begun by his predecessor, General Bennett. Streamlining the organization had become critical since severe manpower cutbacks had taken a major toll on the Agency. DIA manpower had been cut by one third after Vietnam. By 1973, nearly all elements had been consolidated and realigned. In September 1972, Secretary of State William Rogers said that the US and the Soviet Union were moving away from a world of containment to one of engagement. Yet even though relations warmed into a period of détente, the need for Defense Intelligence did not diminish. Such intelligence was an intrinsic component of military strength, and, as President Nixon reiterated in the spring of 1973, the US had to remain militarily strong if negotiations with communist nations were to be successful. President Nixon met with much success in foreign affairs, but quite the reverse in domestic issues. While some of his diplomatic and military decisions—in the latter case, for example, over how and when to end American involvement in Indochina—were controversial, nothing so undermined Americans' confidence in the executive as the Watergate break-in and the President's complicity in the cover-up. As the Intelligence Community was tied into the executive branch, that distrust tainted the public's perception of that community. Furthermore, many Americans believed that the Intelligence Community had itself engaged in some improper—if not illegal—actions abroad (there were suspicions about CIA involvement in the September 1973 Chilean coup). This meant that Admiral de Poix faced the challenge of steering DIA through some hostile waters. The fourth major Arab-Israeli conflict, the Yom Kippur or October War, commenced on 6 October 1973. The massive attacks launched by Syria and Egypt had caught the Israelis unprepared, and was seen as a major intelligence failure for both the United States and Israel. In the post-Watergate controversy surrounding American intelligence activities, DIA and its director answered detractors by remaining focused on providing quality products to national policy makers. The Agency's reputation grew as its products were increasingly perceived throughout the government as valuable to the decision-making process. The Agency was able to do this even while suffering from a personnel shortage, something which was of major concern at the Williamsburg Conference in 1972. Conference participants considered DIA resource decrements, while emphasizing technology and an upgrade of the National Military Intelligence Center (NMIC). The General Counsel function was also added. The Agency's analysts wrestled with varied and numerous issues between the summer of 1972, when Admiral de Poix came on board, and the fall of 1974. They studied Lebanon, China (to aid in the normalizing of relations), the formation of Sri Lanka, and, of course, Salvador Allende's regime in Chile. The Agency also had analysts dedicated to the task of resolving Vietnam POW/MIA issues. They faced the intelligence challenges associated with maintaining détente, establishing arms control agreements (such as the SALT II talks in 1974), and the Paris Peace Accords (Vietnam). Other issues of note were global energy concerns (such as the petroleum shortages that led to long gas lines), and troubles throughout Africa. These and other world events brought greater emphasis on DIA products by decision makers. President Gerald Ford wanted continuity in foreign affairs, so he promised Congress in August 1974 that he would continue to try to improve relations with the Soviet Union and China. Defense intelligence would continue to play a role in forming US policies and in negotiations. DIA and its director, Admiral de Poix, had managed not only to maintain continuity of operations during these critical years, but also improve DIA's performance. One area of particular emphasis during Vice Admiral de Poix's leadership at DIA was the upgrading of the agency's human intelligence capability, accomplished by enhancing the effectiveness of the Defense Attaché System. Post Military Career Subsequent to retirement from the Navy, Admiral de Poix was associated for ten years with Teledyne, Inc in positions as company president and group executive. Awards, Decorations & Badges Military Decorations Unit Awards Badges National Non-Military Awards References Category:Directors of the Defense Intelligence Agency Category:Living people Category:1916 births Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:Recipients of the Joint Service Commendation Medal Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit